AmericaxGermanyxPrussia 30 day challenge
by Attempting Writers
Summary: Warning: There will be some smut like containt, fluff, and three-some-ish but some is child proof (xD Yoai!) Basically as it says. Don't worry. I will finish this, unlike the other. So that means. Fight or Flight on pause , Kitten! America Adventure pause, Night Hunter on Pause ,Lean on someone pause.
1. Day 1

Songs: Candyman - Christina ? Djvü - ? Teeth- Lady Gaga and Talk Dirty to me - ? and finally Elvis - Jail House

America (pov)

**Asking on a date/ to a dance**

Today is the World Ball and what am I doing is standing in the men's bathroom look at myself in the mirror. Signing to my reflection, see that cocky smile upon his lips, and those false hoping eyes. After repeating lines, upon lines of **'Welcome to the World Ball! We would like to thank ,you, all for helping and making this happen!' **Its been like that for several months, hell years. Repeating the same old lines, though I would like to change it. I have to check and double check the other workers and the progress, I know I would be finishing the rest when they leave. Luckily the ball is in my country but sadly I am the host. I normally throw a party, but not a World Ball.

Pulling myself together, gained enough guts to walk out of the bathroom to see a newly painted wall and ceiling along with the floor freshly scrubbed to the bare bone and stone. I never knew why, I love this place so much. It could be the weird paintings France gave me. Shrugging off the idea, which is likely the reason, and chatted among the other workers. Checking my list, nodding a few times, I came with the conclusion that the Ball would be finished early summer solace. Smiling well enough, I call out to the workers.

"Thanks for helping me with the impossible! You all did a spectacular job on the paint, rewiring wires, cooking what would be the food, and of course some of the music that will be played during and after the Ball. Now go home and get some rest."

Shaking their hands as they walked away for the night, I turned towards the far corner and turning it on. To find the old king of rock himself. Elvis Presley. Grinning, I began to shift one side to another. Moving like a snake, purely slow and keeping with the beat. Moving my hands on top of my head, curling and uncurling them repeatedly, bending my arms along with my legs. Though I was busy dancing, didn't noticed the song did eventually changed and made my moves slower. Smiling to myself, moving a little faster and yet slower. Soon, I joined the sought of singing. Though I am not the best singer, I can be a great dancer.

Not evening noticing a tall blond behind the door way, looking right at me with those icy blue eyes.

(Germany)

Signing to myself, I have yet to express my feelings to anyone. Execpt to Italy... But he said he likes me only as a friend. Feeling destroyed in all possiblity in front of my long time friend. Of course it wasn't the end, soon I developed feeling towords the enemy's ex-brother.

I forced myself to not fall in love with the enemy. But that was after the war, and now I not sure what to do. I tried hinting that we should go on a date or go somewhere for a date like.

But it was pointless, I just couldn't come out bluntly. Or other wise it would make me look like a creep, but I don't tell him now I would never get a chance. Looking out the window of our home (as in Prussia, Italy, and I) to see my people are up and walking around. A normal day. Getting up from the warm bed of comfort, to face the icy chills run down my back side. Going on with the normal daily routine of my life. I get up, get dress, make breakfest, walk dogs, get started with morning training, make lunch, do work, read if free, clean house, make dinner, and finally go to bed. Which repeats, and today I walk to my closet to see my military uniform but only to find a slim, silky, dark green suit.

Looking around for my uniform, to not only to not find but too see Prussia and Italy in our dinning table. Knowing something had happen I walk in with only my boxers (gift from Italy). "Where is my military uniform Gilbirt."

"How west~ you mean your confounded uniform?" I could tell something is up, Italy hasn't talked at all from what I could tell.

"Germany, don't get mad. But I think you should leave the house to us while you go get your lover boy." -!

(America)

If there was a thing as laughing my ass off, then I out did myself. Because that what I done when I stood on the stage practicing over and over but I screwed up the words and sentences all together. Which causes me to laugh like nothing has happened.

"Welcome to the world ball. We have music from all over the world to add in this. I also wish you to have a great time dancing, drinking, and what we nations and micro nations do!"

Thinking about it, it sounded perfect. Quickly I reached into my pocket to pull out a sharpe and wrote my note cards out. Though the music was still playing, I was able to hear someone clapping. Jolted, I turned to look at my left to see a tall blond man clapping.

Seeing him like this made my heart flutter. "Vell done America." Lightly smiling, I hopped off the stage, I could feel my face heating up. "Hi, Germany. What'ch doing here, the World Ball wouldnt be open until Summer solace?"

"Well, I came to..uhhh..." He always was the guy to get flustered. Smiling a little cocky that he would say this 'I came to check up on the World Ball.'

Just as my luck, "I came to check up on the World Ball." Home run! "Jinx! You own me a dance Germany."

(Germany)

Standing there, looking at America for what he had just said. I know what Jinx is but what we didn't say the same thing at the same time? So how is ths a Jinx?

"America thats not what Jinx means." Seeing his cocky smile made me feel like I was going to melt into my suit. "I thought the same thing Germany. I know you too well, come on you own me a dance. Im the hero, I start the lead!"


	2. Day 2

Song(s): Sweet home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd, I ain't Never- Mel Tillis, That's my kind of Night- Luke Bryan, Dixieland Delight- Alabama, Slow Hand- Conway Twitty, Its Five-O'clock Somewhere- Alan Jackson, She Doesn't Know She's Beautiful- Sammy Kershaw

**Warning!: This is smut vill! If you don't like then don't read! **

(America)

Its hard being a super powered nation with some many other nations like me. But only one who is a super power, Russia. But sadly I beat him in his own game. Haha! Take that Russia. And lately I've noticed how Germany needs a break or other wise he would snap. It seems like a few noticed but not a lot.

I walked over to Japan asking if Germany took a break at all in this century. He responded that he hasn't, so that's when. I had this idea. Quickly ending our conversation, I called Germany's boss asking-

"I am United States of America and I come to noticed that my friend seems to be down than normal. But that isn't what else I called you about. I wanted to ask if I could take Germany and Prussia on a break in my country..."

'Good start, America! That's very good, I should use that little more often when others need a break.' Smiling to myself, I checked the clock to see I had five more minutes until the second part of the meeting will start.

"Yes sir, I want to have them there for at least until April 1-6, then they could come back."

.

.

.

"Thank you sir, for hearing me out. Have a good day, good bye."

Ending the call I jummped in the air raising my fist almost yelling a 'Hell Yeah!' 'Good work Me! Now go to the meeting!' Looking back at the clock, I could tell I have five-ish or four-ish minutes before having to go back. Going back the way I came, I made it to the lunch room eating what I could. Of course I had Canada asking me wher have I been.

All I could give him was a smile. With that I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote.

'I got Germany and Prussia a gateway to relaxation, bro.'

Seeing his eye lit up bug wide, looking at me amd then to the paper that I just wrote. Nodding to answer his question he asked-

"How did you do it?"

Putting my fingurs near my mouth I indacted to be silent, which he understood. Taking the paper I wrote more.

'Well I noticed Germany was a little unfocused during the meeting. And then when the break bell rang I asked Japan if he ever took a break which he said no. With that I thought he would like a break from work. A place to relax his over bearing shoulders. And I made a quick phone call to Germanys boss. Which he gladly agreed to set up a week of vaction for both brothers.'

Putting the pen down for a second to eat a few more bites, I wrote some more.

'But that isn't it though. I have them vacationing to my country. In Alabama. For one whole week. It will start today after the conference and when the brothers get a phone call from their boss.'

.

.

.

When the meeting end I chuckled which cause a few to look up but then look away. I walked over to Japan and said "Thanks for sending the games! I enjoyed them a lot, so did Tony!" After all that talking I left the meeting room smiling a little darkly.

.

It wasn't long until I came home and called my boos asking for a week advance vaction. Which took a lot to convince him thats when I said I was going to have two other nations here relaxing. Which he understood, and gave me the week.

Ending the phone call I drove home a little quickly, because I have to pack up clothes for me and have enough money to buy gas and other items when we get to Alamaba.

"Tony dude! I won't be here all week, I'll be in Alabama with two friends of mine." Yelling through out my home to see my grey friend drink a soda.

'Friends? Or is it your crushes?'

Some nations dont understand that Tony could talk but for me he talk mentally. Unlike the other who said they heard "bitch. Asshole." or other words that would put my death mother to shame. Jolted from my mind I spoke.

"No, they are my friends. Nothing more nothing less. Now watch over the house, remeber to feed my cat alright."

'Sure right. Okay then. Have fun ducking them tonight~' With that he waddled off (I so wanna say the pun line xD) to the living room leaving me face burning under the circumstances. Th burning feeling on my face hasn't felt just yet, but it didn't matter that much.

Hurrying up from this house, carring my suit case and three gas tanks into the back of my old truck. Going back and forth I finally had everything. Quickly I pulled out a list. "Check, check, check, check... And check. Yup I have everything!" rushing back inside I said my good-byes to Tony and my cat. With that I left my house, and hopped into my truck and drove off to he air port.

.

.

.

It wasn't long until the plane had landed and when that happened, I looked for the two. That was until I hear so, grunting like noise to turn and see both of them were coming out slowly... Very slowly. Chuckling, I waited for a few minutes until I walked up to them.

"Hi Ludwig and Gilbert, long time no see." seeing their eyes trained on me Gilbert spoke. "Kesese, hello Alfred. I hear from a bird you asked our boss that we should have a vacation." I noded to that which I responded with a low kind of glee to not attracted any unwanted attentioned.

"Yup, I npriced how hard Ludwig works so hard. So I asked your boss to have you two a vacation in my country. Also if you need to use the bathroom now go do it. It's a long drive to where we're going." With that both went anyways.

.

.

.

On the road which took long enough to get Prussia in here, and strap their baggages in the back. Good thing too. Prussia still had his bird and Germany took his dogs which I didn't mind. Though they did had accindents along the way which I didn't blame. Though Germany said he sorry for them along with Prussia.

I keep repling back it was fine. It means that soon their systems would go back to normal until this road trip is over. Of course we stop to walk dogs, bird, refill, and grab what we will slightly need. I got myself either energy drinks, coffee, or soda To keep myself fouse on he drive there. I finally spoke-

"If you want to sleep go ahead, it's a long drive like I said eariler. Dont worry I'll wake you up if we have to stop." with that I turn the radio on to my favorite country channel. Humming and tapping lightly to the wheel as we conutied through the boring road.

.

.

.

With the heat hitting in, I got us to stop at a restraunt saying it was on me. Which was my favorite besides McDonalds was Cracker Barrel. It spoke, smell, and feel like my old home before technology came into my life. Feeling like home, though there are a few games like checkers, chess, and a triangle pin game. Which I havent yet made it to one. But it doesn't matter, smiling to this old feeling.

Waiting for our meal, we were quiet. I never thought about it but I truely don't have anything to say. Though the Cracker Barrel play old country songs which I hum to them, but they also have many others.

That when Pru- Gilbert spoke. "Alfred what is this thing?" He pointed at a old mechanism used in the late 15 century. "This was used during the late 15th century. Though I forgot what it's called but it worked wonders on there icy mountains unlike these now day equipment." There was a lot of questions that he had yet asked. When he asked about a few here and there, I told him the history and who built it and how long it was used.

When I stated this. "A good amount of these were inspired by other countries. Most were European like machines. I know a few were already created by Germans which was modify to help out several things. One of them was for tooth paste, which ended slightly bad but not many were harmed." smiling at these old things. Knowing I am slightly like their brother along with many from their people.

Gilbert chuckled asked Ludwig if he sees anything that was used by the "Germans". Knowingly I could see Ludwig was looking at one which I knew it was German. That's when our meal arrived pretty quickly.

Though we ate in silence we still talked here and there until we couldn't eat another bite which brough a smile on my face.

.

.

.

When we finally made it to the vacation house. I gentally woke up both the German brothers, though the did wake up they weren't moving. Slightly smiling, I carried Germany inside who was dead tired. Getting him inside the house and up to his room. Tucking him in, I went back and carried Prussia inside who went back to sleep.

The dogs were out running all over the grassy plains, and Gilbird landed on my head cuddling up. Going to the back I carried all three of our suit cases. Placing them on my left side by side I call for the dogs to come in. Though I didn't know their names they responded, with that I got them some food. Sadly I was hungry before I could go to bed.

Going to the kitchen I pulled out some meat which were still useable. Glad that I was super lucky my neighbor who isn't too far from here was able to put food inside my house. Ripping the packages of meat and other items, placing them into a bowl I started mixing them together.

.

.

.

With the food cooking, both the brothers were awake but there was something a little odd. But I didn't pay too much attentioned about it. Sadly I should've, because Germany came up from behind me and swiftly turn me around. With that I almost yelled out something, before I could he put his lips on mine. Stunned by this, forgetting about the oven. Feeling Gemanys hand over my shoulders and there was a soft click with ment the oven was off.

When Germany pulled back he moved me closer to his chest. I could feel my face heating up from this. But that wasnt it, no. Prussia just had to be behind me, to move his hands under my shirt. It felt like a ghost just went right through and under my skin. My gut sucked in once Prussia hands went over my skin with his gentally going through me.

I wanted to stop this but I couldn't say anything because Germany still has me in his hold. Kissing me, sucking the breath out of me, then slowly he placed kisses along side my jaw line and took off my jacket alon with the shirt to soon mark his spot.

It was like I was being still while being waited to be marked by the gods. I hated it but I couldn't move. Even if I could it wouldn't do a damn thing. Seein his eyes show tried and yet hungry for something. It wasn't long when he marked me and then Prussia on my shoulder blades. The room was getting hot a little too fast for my liking which only means now their will be something else to this. Without noticing my pants were being slipped below my ankles and Prussia's hands were right along my boxers.

Though I felt the wind, it didn't bug me much but Germany kept me busy to keep an eye out for Prussia member being unhidden from their cages. Germany who swiftly lifted me up a little but for my surprise to felt pain enter with a hard pop sounding. Shifting trying to gain some type of ground but it wasn't going to happen. Infact Germany placed me on the table while comin to to the other side while Prussia began pumping.

Feeling a moan rupt through my throat and then I swallow more of Germany's tongue which was battling mine. Defend for the fortress as I would called it but with me being moved up and down on my table and being french kissed by Germany.

I would never mentioned this to Germany but he is a good french kisser. Moaning and groaning a little uncontrollably through this rough sex. I could see stars entering in my eyes and the climax from both of us was going to rerupt. I try to say something but I couldnt from the breath in and breath out of sex and kissing was making it hard.

I could slightly hear Prussia saying something, but I was so unfoused what's going on around me.


	3. Day 3

Contains Oc's **  
**

Songs: Hawaiian rollercoaster ride- Disney (Lilo and Stitch 1), Zero to Hero- Disney (Hercules), He Mele No Lilo- Disney (Lilo and Stitch 1)

Swimming

Day 03

(America's)

"Hahah! Dudes were almost there." The music in the background was blaring loudly. I knew they didnt want to come but since they are in my country they should at least swim in the beaches. Plus in some of my states it would be above 80 degrees in the summer. Plus the air conditioner wouldnt work which caused a problem to other nations that couldnt handle the heat. So I stated this "How about we skip meeting and swim in cool waters?" Which a good part of the nations agreed that swimming in cool waters was a good idea.

And that's where we are. Going to one of the beaches that I called for the sons and daughters to met up. All 50 states, including Saint Helena. She was the fifty-first (51) state, but now she was Britain's. No matter, when we got their I could see Saint Helena smiling at me. "Hey Dad! Come over here!" With this she gave the most biggest grin on the planet. Smiling along with her, she worn a black swim suit but with a grass skirt. With that I could tell she was cooking, from the random items on the tables.

Walking over to her, I smiled gratefully. "Hmmm~ something smells good. What are you making?" I could tell the others were near because I could sense them. Seeing her face she stated. "Really I thought it was just me." Hearing her chuckle, I let out am small chuckle. "I thought you said you had a meeting. What happened to that?" I knew she knew. She just want pay back which was simple for her to do. "Hehe, oh yes. Guys meet my technically fifty-first state. But currently she is England's."

"I am Saint Helena, you can call me Helena for short." With that she went back to cooking.

-(Skipping time)-

"Hey guys! Have some Popsicles!" She was carrying a small ice chest full of popicles. Sure enough everyone got one, mine was cherry. Putting my lips onto it, cooled it off. I could tell it did the same to others as well. Smiling, I walked over to Germany who appears to be having troubles opening his popicle. "Hey Germany do you need help?" I could tell he was indeed having troubles with it, and taking alot of convincing evidence. He finally allowed me to open it. Sitting down in the sand next to him, we ate in silence. Well thats how it sort of went.

That was until it was night time. We had a radio of disney music and one of them was Hawaiian, of course got the girls and guys to dance to it. I could tell Helena was in it. Because she was in the middle, she **was**. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand to join into the dance. There are many things the nations know about me but the rest I havent told them. They would had to see it to believe it. Quickly we get into line and we started slow but that when it went a little faster.

I know I had fun, including my kids and nations also had fun. No work, just fun like any normal adults with kids. I could see Germany was watching which I couldnt blame him, I would be watching too. Sure enough I walked over to Germany and dragged him into the dance. After first he was refusing but finally I coaxed him into dancing. With that I didnt realized we were the only ones dancing to the songs that were playing. Showing him how it went, he was able to catch up. Which was pretty fun.

(St. Helena)

Smiling at this new event. I knew he liked Germany but this was gold. Sure enough I pulled out my camera and placed it into record. I could see the other nations were smiling, shocked, or laughing their asses off. Smiling I kept this as a prize into pulling out those bolts and other items into the cooling machine.


End file.
